


Driving Lessons

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura pilots the castle for the first time, Altean Royal Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: Allura learns to pilot the castleship for the first time.King Alfor has his misgivings.





	Driving Lessons

“Alright darling it’s your first time so we will start with the basics.” Fala spoke gently as she guided her daughter forward by the shoulders. “Just try to get it started.”

Allura’s hands rested on the castle’s controls. With a calming breath, she pushed-

“Don’t be nervous.” Alfor’s somewhat shaky voice broke the girls concentration.

“I’m NOT nervous.” The princess snapped ignoring the way her arms felt like jelly. “I just need to  _ concentrate _ .”

“Of course, of course.” Her father soothed. “Go one and concentrate.”

Allura huffed and started again. This time she managed to push her energy shakily into the castle, prompting the display to flicker to dim life.

“If you don't feel up to it today, we can try again later.”

The display disappeared with a staticky beep and Allura growled and glared at her father.

“Alfor,” Fala sighed. “You are not helping.”

He shrunk at his wife and daughters harsh gazes.

“Sorry.” He murmured looking sheepish.

“Coran,” Fala said sweetly. “Can you restart the system?”

“Right away your majesty!”

As he worked at prepping the system Fala turned her attention back on her daughter.

“Now, assuming your father doesn't interrupt again, try to focus on the ship Once you’ve established a connection, it should do as you command.”

The young princess nodded and tried to refocus.

She’d been anticipating this day forever. Piloting the castle was one of the primary responsibilities of Altean royalty. It was the greatest battleship in Altea’s arsenal as well as their main flagship.

Learning to actually fly the castle was like a rite of passage for a legitimate future ruler of Altea.

Of course, now that the day was actually here, Allura found herself with a swarm of butterflies in her belly. Despite what she’d said to her father, Allura was definitely nervous.

The console hummed to life once more, with the display becoming much clearer than before.

“Excellent Allura!” Fala’s words of encouragement helped to ease the young princess’s mind.

“All systems are now online.” Coran announced from the hull.

“Now,” Allura felt her mother’s hands grip firming onto her shoulders. “Try to take off.”

“O-Okay.”

Allura focused her mind. She reached out through the controls and into the castle. Issuing a single command.

_ Move _ .

The castle took off. 

The castle took off FAST.

Allura found herself gripping the controls, struggling not to be thrown back. Meanwhile her paretns clung to her for support as Coran fell forward and latched onto the hull’s computer.

Alfor screamed the whole time. “BRAKE! BRAKE!”

It took Allura a very long minute to put the command to  _ halt  _ into the castle, her mind a swirl. Both Coran and her father had been reduced to nervous messes. Only her mother seemed unperturbed.

“Good take off dear, if a bit sudden a rushed. Same with the stop. The castle is large so its a bit hard to handle but with pratice I’m sure you’ll improve. Now,”

She spoke with only the lightest hint of of weariness.

“Try to accelerate steadily.”

Alfor screamed.


End file.
